FanFic FINAL FANTASY VI Toy Soldier
by MARYXULA
Summary: Many of us fight because we believe in honor, Other of us fight because we have no other choice, even some of us fight for the mere pleasure It gives us but all We are like toy soldiers waiting standing up for our end... Oneshots collection FFVI OT4
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR´S NOTES:**

FFVI Characters are an exclusive creation of Square-Enix (Squaresoft) and Yoshitaka Amano

Story told in third person

Rated K+ (In general)

**FanFic (ONESHOT) FFVI Toy Soldier**

*** Kefka Palazzo * **

"Name and origin!" An individual of considerable height and musculature under an uniform dark green merely adorned by four golden stars matching the cuffs and neck of the long jacket demanded to know before him with a scowl. The boy only hold his gaze and clenched his fists. His eyes were already showing a fierce arrogance contrasted by the pale tone of his iris. But up feeling challenged, the general repeated raising his authoritative voice:

"Name and origin, cadet!"

The boy was still not liking that tone but aware of the minuscule part that He was, snorted and exclaimed with a shrug:

"Kefka Palazzo, Mister!"

The man found certainly unusual the heard name like it was not proper for a decent soldier but for a theater artist so allowing himself a hint of laughter, the general said hurtful:

"Palazzo? Kefka Palazzo? What kind of name is that for an Empire soldier?!"

The laughter and jokes by others officials over the distance of the extensive training ground could only fill the glass so instead of bowing his blond head embarrassed as another ridiculed cadet had done, Kefka replied energetic but masterfully concealing the offense:

"That´s my name, Mister, I didn´t choose it but It´s my name!"

There might not be best introduction for himself that give freely a small sample to get an idea of the kind of guy that He was. Of course, his instructor didn´t like it but that made it somehow more entertaining.

**Hope you like it, It´s short, It´s much more short than I like to consider a one-shot but I liked. It was following a drawing I did of a Young Kefka as a cadet n_n (Sorry If my english isn´t very good, I try to do my best)**

**MARYXULA**


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR´S NOTE:

FFVI Characters are an exclusive creation of Square-Enix (Squaresoft) and Yoshitaka Amano

I just added some OCs but they aren´t very important, don´t worry n_nU

Story told in third person

Rated K+ (In general)

** FanFic (ONESHOT) FFVI Toy Soldier**

*** General Leo ***

The issue was that the General Leo Christope never felt that kind of love, it was possibly an affection that had grown a little more than He expected towards General Palazzo. Because as his good mother said, everyone deserved to feel appreciated...

During one of the few moments that the young recruits had to rest between their training sessions He was called with two or three other younger soldiers. Noting wisely the unknown´s uniform standing in front of him, the first reaction of the young Leo was of alarm. The gold stars on the smooth and green cloth indicated that He was a high-ranking soldier. Stood driven by doubt and fear the young Leo greeted the officer who didn´t take his eyes off him very polite allthought his masculine voice trembled:

"Good morning, mister!"

The sheen of sweat on his Ebony skin made it shine like If all his body were a bronze figure, to the surprise of many, the hair had a beautiful golden tone matching with his eyes always shining of emotion. He was a curious combination of vectorian and Thamasan blood.

"Good morning, cadet!" The man replied, imitating the gesture of the young soldier standing a moment a hand against his forehead. "Young Christope, I have orders that you accompany me."

Without any protest, the brown boy took his dark green jacket and accompanied him ignoring the cold shiver that ran down his broad back covered by a simple pale green sleeveless shirt. As they walked straight to an elevator, in a silence broken simply by the whistling of the soldier in charge of the heavy and limited artifice, the young Leo made his own assumptions. No sense to believe that He would be punished because He used to not be a very conflicted soldier. In general was the most disciplined and obedient cadet of his training group. He never protested, He always kept his room as clean as his clothes and studying each lesson nauseum however He was at a standstill. It was well known that his father had been an excellent soldier from Vector but his mother was not and that caused the boy feel some concern given the entrenched elitism base that prevailed in The Empire. There was the shy reason why Leo always appear in his place, there was the unspeakable reason why his care, his prudence and his admiration towards some of his superiors that without being from the capital city had achieved positions that seemed unattainable. He was so immersed that neither realized that the time to leave the cubicle of hard but strong metal had come, only the abrupt braking of the apparatus made him react, bewildered, the young Leo blinked and looked around.

"Get out, young Christope, We have already reached the location of the headquarters." The general ordered with such clear and lively voice as he could, fatigue was beginning to take its toll on it as the colored young boy paralyzed in front of him was the last of the modest selection of cadets who deal until the arrival of Dr. Cid.

Lowering his head shyly the boy nodded and quickly left the elevator. Soon the general stepped forward and addressed the young soldier with hurried step by long corridors whose floors were carpeted by blood red carpets and gilt edges. Every two or three steps on the walls could be seen hand-painted portraits of past and outstanding officers, all decked out for a number of stars of different sizes on their best uniforms, below a small gold sign with black letters informed the walker of the name and rank of each character. Leo was completely convinced that if He could look calmly at every row of portraits He would find his father´s one among them.

"Gentlemen, I present you the cadet Christope, who will be your partner in the task that Professor Cid is going to instruct you." His introduction to the three soldiers as anxious and concerned as He was helped them form a lively conversation in hushed tones.

Sitting in his high-backed comfortable armchair of pleasant velvety upholstery, the mature man was immersed in his own thoughts as He joined his hands and rested his elbows on the head table. His eyes about to close burst open at the first touch of the door. Everyone was silent when the general's voice rose just as his body.

"Go ahead, let yourself of formalism and come in than once!" He grunted hitting the flat surface of the desk with his fist,

Next moment, a chubby and short man entered into the smart office. The outfit Cid wore that time had nothing to do with the white coat and suits of sober colors underneath He had been carrying on the occasions that the soldiers had seen him. No, to begin, It didn´t even seemed to be a normal fabric, at the touch It surely was thin and elastic. The red-haired scientist smiled slightly embarrassed by so much interest in the boys towards him but getting serious He stopped between them and said after a last quick check to the documents and files brought under his arm:  
"Despite your youth, You have passed the tests performed for this small operation with high degree so you must join me now."

Although clear pride swept the faces of the young soldiers, they were fearing the worst. Cid couldn´t blame them, He had too much time fearing the worst also though He tried not to make visible that constant concern. Of course, that fear was totally different and deadly serious. Not even He was sure that his request for help was to be accepted and the constant reproachful looks from colleagues and helpers for a person in his position was not easy to bear. He was somewhat weak and coward. As the head of the whole department of research and development He was the first to know and implement all the projects go well for the Empire and its defense forces, so in his hands was all the responsibility entailed of performing the experiment, the most controversial and dangerous to date. and He gave his approval and He knew He would do it again before being condemned as any traitor or opponent. Taking aplomb, the small man gave the soldiers the so needed information and no one had dared to ask, just before crossing the area corresponding to the laboratories.

"Tell me, has General Walton tell you something about this operation?" Cid started talking about going his eyes on a kid to another with wrinkled brow. The young men denied moving their heads. "I see, well, there isn´t anything wrong with you, moreover, y'all are the healthiest and strongest men in your groups, that is why you performed a series of tests and the reason is none other than help us to control a..." Cid swallowed, the mere memory of Palazzo was enough to make him lose the costly calm achieved. "A laboratory specimen." He could finished.

The reaction in every soldier was priceless. Leo just blinked unable to believe it, He ought have seen it coming but with a shrug, he played it down.

"Amazing! And can We know how is that criature?" One of his partners wanted to know, all excited. For some reason, Leo didn´t like the response of the mature scientific who guided them through the last and long corridor of that zone until open a large metal fence as a single wall between headquarters and research area with a shiny key, hiden under his unusual clothes:  
"Be patient, you will meet him soon... But first, We must prepare you "

Their footsteps echoed on the floor breaking the awkward silence around them once inside the mysterious and disturbing zone. Soldiers used to roam the area unless something serious happened to them. For young recruits was a mystery and for experienced ones was terrifying but its occupants were quite nice. Always people in white coats, all of them divided in groups dedicated to different things. Following faithfully Cid´s orders, Leo and his companions took off their clothes to be disinfected thoroughly and took those ones assigned to them. Scratching the whole body during the time the fall lasted to the laboratories, the young soldiers couldn´t imagine what Cid would show them.

"B-But this isn´t any kind of Esper, He is a man, He is like us!" Leo heard with chilling clarity the howl of disgust and disbelief of the nearest boy to the glass surface that separated him from the supposed specimen.

"Well, not exactly... Once inoculated the essence of the Espers, He too might now be considered a type of Esper." Cid explained sighing and looking away from the one who was shown behind the mirror. "One of our best soldiers, the only survivor of the experiment." That said, in a whisper, Cid said nothing.

When Leo got close, an unexpected pang of pity sank his heart contracted. Despite the poor lighting prevailing around all the place, He thought that He recognized that soldier.

"¿Comrade Palazzo?" His name came from his lips inadvertently. "Cadet second of cavalry Kefka Palazzo, impossible..."

If his memory didn´t tricked him, Kefka Palazzo enjoyed of an unsurpassed appearance. Maybe not very tall and his figure wasn´t very muscular but fibrous and springy as an athlete and his fine features guaranteed him all the looks by the young secretaries and ladies of high society. Hypnotic eyes because of its angelical blue tone plus the possession of a misleading personality and thus always fascinating. Much to his dismay, the guy sitting in a corner with his eyes costly open, with his straight hair disheveled still being tied by a ribbon seemed a shadow of the mentioned one. The voice of the red-haired scientist brought him back to reality.

"Well, now with your help He can be moved to the upstairs area, there We will continue with his follow up." Cid ordered before giving him his master key. Act of absolute confidence in them. "I don´t think It´s needed to be said but I want it back once you have finished."

Hearing the sound of the key turning, Kefka seemed to regain some lucidity and fixing his eyes on the first of the young men smiled entertaining.

"Err ... I don´t know if you remember me but just in case I will introduce myself again, my name is Leo Christope and ..."

"Christope? Mmm... Oh yeah, lil tiring first-year cadet, Leo Christope!" The blond mused with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "The crossbred Thamasian"

The other soldiers laughed at the malevolent ocurrence but when Leo looked at them, They quickly were silent. Nodding, the boy of color displaying his own sense of humor, finished:  
"The same! So I hope We can have a good relationship because I've been assigned to take care of you a time."

**Yep, this is a little longer, perfect for a one-shot n_n **

**It came out a little LeoxKefka thing XDDDU Now, thinking about it I think that I could focus more in Leo but I had the curious idea that Leo and Kefka shared something and because I love drama that thing could be something related with Kefka´s magitek infusión what would do that Leo refused it because Leo was one of the few soldier that weren´t infused (my idea came taking into account random canon details) e_e**

**Anyway I hope you like it n_n (and hope you can understand my english, I do my best n_nU)**

**MARYXULA**


	3. Chapter 3

**FanFic (ONESHOT) FFVI Toy Soldier**

*** Terra Branford ***

When She opened her eyes, big aquamarine, He was there, he was standing with a smile that assured anything good. Inevitably the beat of her heart accelerated causing an strange increasing of the pressure on her small chest. Blink and hold her breath was all the little girl could do because despite the confusion and fear, the vivid colors of his clothes and make-up caused in her a strong impression and He enjoyed it, He always enjoyed the reaction produced in that kind of person.

"Tell me, little one, did you have the same fun I had?" He asked, raising one of his thin and blond eyebrows under one of the red ornaments drawn in his white forehead. The innocent look of incomprehension of the little girl was enough to enlarge his chilling smile. "Oh, It s possible you can t remember anything that happened a while ago?" The man said, furrowing both eyebrows while holding his brow between the long white fingers of one of his hands. For a moment, his voice, usually acute and singing as a child s, It was compounded. The little one of blond and wavy hair shook her head before feeling the urge to ask:

"Please, Mister Palazzo, could you explain me what happened, I can t remember anything..."

"Nothing at all?" She was rudely interrupted.

"N-Nothing!" The little girl confirmed so aloud as She was able.

Squinting his petrifying blue eyes and tilting a little his head, He said:  
"Hee hee... Too bad! 'Cause It was so fucking funny!" And they were surrounded by a sharp and unpleasant laughter but in a shrug, He added. "Well, I guess more tests won t be necessary."

With the courage which was granted by curiosity, the little one stood watching the man turned around to leave and repeated:  
"Please, Mister Palazzo, could you tell me what happened moments ago? I really need to know it"

"What happened?" He shouted stopping his steps with his eyes closed, like savoring the moment before screaming and creating a series of thin flames that crashed against the wall, red and orange like the glow of both his hands. "Everything burned around you like this! Uwee hee hee!"

Now her heart was totally altered, taking cover her little body with both arms and ducking She regretted having made that question. Although the fire didn t caress her tender skin, some sparks were close to touch his clothes and the heat was stifling. Coughing and feeling that dangerous heat, She sank down to the ground. When silence returned to the small room, the little girl could breathe in peace looking to left and right. The rhythm of her heart slowly softened while her mind was filled with new unknowns... Often She felt she would never be treated like anyone deserved.

**To be** **honest, I had other One-shot for this but I think that this one is better... Because Dr Cid and Kefka are checking the Slave Crown in Terra and blah blah blah**

**Kefka always in my head-canon is a total bastard like the worse older brother you can have but He really loves her or her makes him feel something and that´s the reason in my evil mind He is so bully XDDD Anyway the fire didn´t hurt her, It was more showy than dangerous because Kefka was well aware how important is She for The Empire... **

**Hope you like it and I hope you can understand it (I know my english isn´t perfect and I try hard) **

**MARYXULA**


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR´S NOTE:

FFVI Characters are an exclusive creation of Squaresoft (Square-Enix) and Yoshitaka Amano

Some characters could be OCs but they aren´t important, don´t worry n_nU

Rated K+

**FanFic FFVI Toy Soldier IV**

*** Celes Chere ***

"Terra Branford?" The young cadet with less curly, just merely ondulating blond hair repeated thoughtful. "I ve Heard talk about you. My name is Celes, cadet Celes Chere." The other girl nodded, showing a soft blush in her face offering one of her hands to shake trembling. "Nice to meet you." Cadet Chere added showing good manners, smiling.

When their hands separated, Terra could feel a little more relaxed. For some reason Celes Chere intimidated her. The way She acted didn t fit with their age, too calm, too much correction but wanting to think it was due to a stricter training, Terra didn t think about the possibility of a side effect of the Magitek infusi n that helped the cadet in some fascinating way to overcome all pain as If her heart was as hard and cold as a real ice crystal. So different to her who felt with tremendous easily overwhelmed by the strength of her feelings flowing like molten lava. And there with a mix of both forces was Kefka Palazzo. His eyes of pale blue tone never left her no matter the distance between them and that was enough for Terra.

Celes instead felt a slight tingle of expectation, She was dying to see her partner showing all her power although her beautiful face didn t show it, It showed a simple and calm smile. Only when her clear eyes briefly catched her staring at her while using her own magic, that smile grew a little more because very in the deep of that ice heart, She felt the need of a friend like Terra.

"Wonderful Cadet Chere, I see your level is really high." The tall and handsome man in front of both girls praised her watching how the sharp chunks of ice vanished leaving nothing but a cool dust around her. After taking a quick look at the papers He was carrying in his gloved left hand, the sergeant put all his attention toward Terra. "Now It s your turn, cadet Branford."

Frowning, the girl swallowed saliva, the performance of her flawless companion had left her offside. Would Terra be able to at least equal her talent? She was just a little nervous, if She took some air and closed her eyes as the flamboyant general that Kefka was had advised her all would be alright although She was well aware of the possibility of catastrophic consequences, Terra felt like trying. She should not disappoint her expectant public.

In fact, closing her eyes, She thought every time Kefka had yelled or hit her without consistent reasons thereby awakening the fire by rage bubbling from the depths of her own thin and delicate body. Sweating, feeling how a strong heat increased, burning for any other living creature, Terra wanted to smile. She had made it! The fire was surrounding her until things started going against her when It was time to stop it.

"Really fascinating!" The sergeant found himself exclaiming. "Cadet Branford, you can stop, first I would like to compare some observations with your superiors." He ordered seeing the girl still trapped in flames. All had different sizes, and were seriously growing while moving in vivid tones of red and orange colors.

As it was already supposed by Kefka, there was no reaction from Terra, a prey to her own power. Watching her, He wondered how far She would be able to withstand all that heat. It was something that attracted him, especially taken into account her non-human condition because of course since the Magitek was tested on him, his body suffered interesting changes, also in strength and endurance but never would be the same. Beside Kefka was sure Terra would be fine sooner or later, She always did. That idiot didn´t know it and tried to make her return costing him a serious burn.

"Look, how idiot!" Kefka commented aloud, about to laugh but the severe and silent look of Emperor Gestahl at his side sobered him. It was the kind of looks that demanded He put order as the best magician in the Empire and snorting that He made with a simple twist of the wrist.

Without eating or drinking it, He was converted into the instructor of the two girls…

**Well, last one-shot I trought to do for this little collection n_n **

**Here I wanted to show my pretty babies doing some magic and know each other for very first time face to face *u* Of course I added Kefka because I like the idea of him being near with Gestahl, that way you can know how high is his position as a general and counselor e_e No idea how but It came a little KefuTina too XD And I know people love the idea of him being all the time a monster or a mad man but sometimes I find more appropiate to show him inhibited thanks mostly of time Gestahl. The grumpy old man has that kind of looks toward him, demanding and severe.**

**So wow a little of CelesTina and a little of KefuTina because I love this kind of threesome XDDDU Related lil Terra and Kefka´s relationship, as any child, She looks some security in the only person She knows or is taking care of her and He in order to achieve some fun would give it to her... Accomplice gazes T3T**

**I hope you like it and you can understand it (more and less) **

**MARYXULA **


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR´S NOTE:**

Final Fantasy VI Characters are an exclusive creation of Square-Enix (Squaresoft) and respective collaborators

Story told in third person

Clasiffied K+ (In general)

**FanFic FFVI (ONESHOT) Toy soldier**

*** Kefka Palazzo II***

"She´s special." Kefka sentenced so close to the mirror that He could place his face against it. His eyes were wide open, blue and penetrating ones, and his smile had grown, even showing some white teeth. "Isn´t She?"

Cid wrinkle his forehead and looked away from the little creature of extremely pink skin tone surrounded by machines of all sort of sizes to fix his green eyes on the young man who leaning on the smooth Surface of glass watched her with the same curiousity and amazement that a little boy would look an exotic or unknown animal at the sound of his voice, time ago clear and pleasant as the melody of a refined flute, now clear and acute.

"Well, Kefka, you must know all the specimen We have here are special." Shrugging, the smaller man wanted the blond one to remember. "Magic is an element that only they can give us." Smiling He put together his hands behind his back once He finished the brief reminder.

He sounded so eloquent even using the simplest words to guide his assistants but that always made Kefka feel stupid and He was as intelligent as Cid was and there was many tests to show it. Emitting a faint sound of condescension, the soldier turned himself to focus all his attention on the red-haired scientist supporting a part of his face in a fist while his elbow was against the mirror.

"No, She´s special and the reason is surprisingly obvious or would you allow me to open her up as happened with the others once this part of the study be finished?" Kefka´s voice got low, even softer like a caress but not enough to be a whisper. He never needed whispering, Cid knew him so well like a father knows his son and like a father, tried ignoring his son´s darker needs.

The red-haired scientist sighed, lowering his head for a moment and lifting it again admitted how special She was aloud.

"Yes, Kefka, She´s very special for us." And added directing his eyes to her. "That´s the reason why I´m showing her to you."

**More creepy Kefka XDU **

**But I had this idea for a long time and I wanted to try writting it, of course, It came out the creepier versión, sorry not sorry...**

**Kefka was already infused but I consider it Pre-Canon tho because Terra is a baby (cutie baby Esper) **

**MARYXULA**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR´S NOTE:**

FFVI Characters belong to Square Enix (Squaresoft) and respective collaborators

Story told in third person

Rated K+ (In general)

**FanFic (ONESHOT) FFVI Toy soldier**

**** General Leo Christophe ****

Many people were surrounding them.

Women of all kind of age wrapped themselves in thick dark cloak with grayish flashes to the move of their arms slightly discovered under, frowning the young brown boy guessed under the heavy fabric, their clothing was also black like the gloves protecting her slender fingers. Besides some of them there were their children with expressions of boredom or weariness, only the older ones seemed understanding. A few steps behind, away Leo could see the husbands waiting quietly. Many of them dressed in the full uniform, ornate medals of gold and silver figures shining above the dark green color of the jackets as the same way his buttons did in every movement.

The dark-skinned boy turned his head and lifting it begged with wet greenish eyes one more time leave that place, pressing his fleshy and lovable lips, pouting. She was wrinkling her forehead too but kissing his brow She whispered They must wait a little more. It wasn´t polite going before people finished giving their condolences.

When his sister achieved to penetrate the big crowd formed, Leo took her hand and both children without opening their mouths waited their mother sitting in a bank of solid stone. Their feet didn´t hit the ground yet.

**MARYXULA**

**Not very long but I really liked how It came out n_nU**

**Little thing trying show some memories or events in Leo´s chidhood or the backstory I´m working on for him n_n**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR´S NOTE:**

FFVI Characters an exclusive creation of Square-Enix (Squaresoft) and respective collaborators

Story told in third person

Rated K+ (In general)

**FanFic (ONESHOT) FFVI Toy soldier**

***Terra Branford II***

After a long search for the extensive sections of the castle, the little girl found the person who had long time looked for rather desperately. Although resulting puzzling for more than one soldier, He was the only person who She had treated more so despite his marked tendency to belittle her Terra just felt good at his side. It was a matter of time that their relationship improved. She just had to try harder and be patient as Captain Christophe had said. The doctor who spent hours talking with her also used to give her the same advise. However his eyes didn´t seem to share the same opinion. Filling her little lungs of all the air She could, combing again her golden curls unnecessarily Terra walked over to his tutor, who was still leaning back on the balcony. The soft breeze swung his long red cape as if it were a flag. Being a step closer to stand on his left, a loud explosion catched her attention. Still, Terra looked up to better distinguish what was covered by a mass of gray smoke and orange flames and looked like a small rounded hot air balloon in the blue sky of the morning.

"YES!" Kefka shouted hitting with a fist the hard surface which He was supporting on. "I knew you would sooner or later fall." He added in other exclamation watching with the greatest satisfaction the rapid fall of the floating gadget. "Ohhh here you finally are... Well, let get out of here." They were the words that Kefka gave her realizing Terra´s presence after a while. Some mild laughter still seemed to escape from his mouth.

"What were you doing? Mister Palazzo" The Little girl asked frowning a Little.

"You wouldn´t understand it... " Kefka answered, dedicating her a look over his shoulder. "Let´s go!"

Terra puffed out her cheeks and continued asking without losing the rhythm that the soldier had taken moving away from the balcony. She knew that if She did a lot of praying, He would eventually share his game with her. She was only looking to do something with Kefka that could amuse both. Besides what her eyes had seen being destroyed by Kefka was merely an object, there would be no injuries or deaths.

"Sure! If you not ever grant me the opportunity to try it." She replied raising her arms and then letting them fall. "Also it would be nice to have us do more things together."

The ultimate indeed sounded more desperate than Terra pretended as well was observed by the soldier who gloated mentally to cause this growing need in her.

"Hey... Terra, I'll think about it." Kefka sentenced after a long journey back to his office in silence like If He had been thinking about the indirect request of the Little girl. Nothing to do with reality.

Terra nodded, unable to hide the great smile of illusion in her face. Her reactions always tempted him to act against every principle but finding the way to make it more interesting, Kefka finally granted some of his time but not that day, that long day there was too much to do, unfortunately.

Under a sky that was beginning to become a dense blue more than explain the development of the game, Kefka showed it in a few moves. Terra didn´t lose detail watching him with her big aquamarine eyes wide open. She just pulled herself away a little to the feel of the warmth that enveloped Soldier´s hands, white as chalk. Tightening them a little more before apart them, the heat seemed to increase, concentrating on his palms to form what resembled little tongues of orange fire. After all She had to do was release it and throw it as if it were a ball. The farther It went, brighter and bigger It became until It seemed to get full in the middle of the inflated fabric of the target. Terra opened her mouth stunned and applauded with enthusiasm. Kefka bowed several times like an artist would make before his excited audence and said with a singsong voice:  
"Your turn."

The little girl tried to imitate him. While She closed her eyes, She put together her hands and squeezed them as hard as She could but nothing happened when Terra opened again her eyes. Blinking She wasn´t able to understand why She couldn´t do the same in that momento.

"See? I knew that share this with you would be a waste of time... " Kefka mumbled watching passing not far there another good target folding his arms. Terra ducked her head sadly, in other occasions She had been able to create much larger flares. "End of the game" He announced feeling quite bored and maybe disappointed too.

"No! Please! Please, let me try again!" Terra started begging when Kefka started walking. "Don´t go! Please! I know I can do it!" She kept shouting, shaking her hands in a short distance from her forehead.

Kefka only stopped at the instant that the girl's body was covered with a strong orange to red glow and several flames sprout.

"Open your fucking eyes and point your target!" She thought hearing the voice of the soldier and half opening her eyes that She made in the middle of the confusión that her state gave her.

The explosion was of amazing magnitude, so that Terra fell down several steps away from her position. The sky was embellished when the airplane burned without offering possibility of survival. Terra's mouth opened to the limit, amazed with the shocking spectacle.

"I-I did it!" She exclaimed breathless, directing her eyes to Kefka.

A wide smile spread across her face while She heard the mad man laughing, shouting endless adjectives that expressed his grateful amazement like a small child in the contemplation of thousands of fireworks. Lifting her by taking one of her hands, He hinted that the game could continue but the call of a young soldier in the distance forced them to leave the malevolent fun for another day. His eyes clear as the sky still shone but his gesture was rough, after that rush He felt annoyed having to do other things less exciting...

**YASS! I decided to put the few good one-shots I have written in english here, that way at least those ones related with my OT4 would be together XDU**

**I had the crazy cute idea of lil Terra wanting to do something with Kefka but knowing Kefka, any game can be normal, destroying things from afar must be fun, It isn´t? **

**MARYXULA**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR´S NOTE:**

FFVI Characters are an exclusive creation of Square-Enix (Squaresoft) and respective collaborators

Story written in third person

Rated K+ (In general)

**FanFic (ONESHOT) FFVI Toy Soldier **

*** Celes Chere II ***

"You understand it better now. Right?" She heard his voice close, too close to her ear. Soft, almost whispering every word, but She didn´t bother herself to look at him, stunned, the little girl nodded with her mouth slightly open, showing some small and neat white teeth.

Strange as it was, the thin, pale young man who was kneeling at her side also concentrated himself on watching the creature of delicate features floating behind the glass that contained it immersed in what looked like a thick, bluish substance, doing difficult the perception of sharp details in that body of spectral radiance. Approaching her face a little more, so that her hands could feel the coolness of the large capsule of glass and solid metal, Celes tried to achieve a better capture of the its face. Again she was being reckless but strangely She didn´t feel anything about it. like guilt, or much less like fear of a reprimand. All Celes could do was smile enraptured at that dreamy creature. Her creature as Kefka liked to say because both were amazingly alike like mother and daughter. Once She had saw Shiva, She started liking the affectionate nickname of Ice doll She thought it was a little sad She realized of it thanks of that event, so close her departure from the observation area they had shared. For first time It made her feel dumb.

To her surprise when She finally turned her face of similar hue, slightly pink in search of the blue eyes of her companion, a worried expression spread at the frowning of the brow and lips. Where He was? The girl got annoyed easily when She looked around and couldn´t see him near.

"Kefka?" Celes started calling him while a forced searching took place. "Kefka?" Despite her insistence and patience She couldn´t hear his voice until bumping into something. The lab was not very enlightened, little light that the way had came from the machinery or the bodies of sleeping espers.

"Oh I thought you were still with Shiva, well, never mind,.. " If it was an apology, She didn´t find it very adequate but getting up from the floor quickly, Celes didn´t give it importance. "I have a little thing for my Ice doll." Said that, moving his arms around her little neck It was covered with a blue cloth of close lenght to that one of a scarf or a shawl due to the fineness of the fabric. Only when It was moved, lighter parts of the same blue were distinguished under her pale blond hair.

"Thank you, Kefka." Celes responded understanding it as a gift.

"Now that Shiva can´t wear it, I just wanted you to wear it." Kefka´s words seemed more aloud reflection than a comment but Celes felt happy anyway. Probably He was trying to do something nice in order to not being forgotten. He was so strange... Probably any of her assumptions about him or the way He acted with her were correct, shrugging, at least He made her feel less lonely.

**MARYXULA**

**Although I prefer thinking Kefka devoted himself more to Terra and his relationship with Celes worsened as years passed by, I like imagining baby Celes and Kefka spending time together during the time They both were infused and were watched in the laboratory... Baby Terra in my headcanon wasn´t human and It took time until She started acting or looking at least like an human child n_nU (Both Terra and Celes left that place at age of 5 but Celes went with Cid and Terra with Kefka)**

**The idea was simple. Kefka leaving his cell or room to show Celes Shiva because Celes reminds him of the Ice Queen n_n**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR´S NOTE:**

FFVI Characters are an exclusive creation of Square-Enix (Squaresoft) and respective collaborators

Told in third person

Rated K+ (In general)

**FanFic FFVI (ONESHOT) Toy Soldier**

*** Kefka Palazzo III ***

Focusing first in the white space the piece of paper offers, a little smile crosses his face of subtle traits under the excessive but carefully applied make-up as his clear blue eyes go in search of the object that would help him to manifest the lines forming the forms He´s seeing in his mind.

Once located, blinking, He advances and taking it between his long fingers decorated by golden rings of different sizes and with different colored gems embbeded giving some color to his soft white skin with strength He starts moving it provoking a dark line divides the white void. He giggles imagining the flat surface is skin and the pencil a very sharp dagger of small size or perhaps a knive and the black line become in a beautiful red one. The giggles turns into laughter as every movement is quicker, pressing the elongated object on the piece of paper.

But is in the third or fourth time He allows himself a brief moment to breathe when the sound of the white paper breaking around the tip of the pencil He opens his eyes of cerulean hue and widening them realizes what has happened. A high-pitchined scream escapes from his mouth in disgust as his fingers writhe against the tool even damaging it because of his intensity before falling when They are stretched slowly. Small flames growing from his marble hands caress the fragile piece of paper, his creator cockes his head looking how They devour the imagen. He walks away leaving behind no more than dust and a broken pencil in the floor.

**MARYXULA **

**Instead of going rambling for that question in a Tumblr thing I started doing with Kefka, I saw it as a prompt and I described what would happen as a little scene LOL **

**Pre-infusion Kefka used to entertain himself drawing random people or things drawing his attention and It was something turning into an activity He rejected shortly after taking the infusions because his pulse got worse or He tended to press too much the guill or the pencil... But He still was able to draw amazing things although to understand the figure you had to get away n_nU **

**Because of the side effects in his brain, Kefka´s perception of colors and forms changed so his use of color is totally gaudy and crazy almost painful for the viewer´s eyes n_nU **


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR´S NOTE:**

Any FFVI Character belongs to me, They are exclusive creation of Square-Enix (Squaresoft) and respective collaborators

Little LeoTerra thingy (Not pairing)

**FanFic FFVI (ONESHOT) Toy soldier**

*** General Leo III ***

In the middle of the density of thoughts that piled up on his head increasing the deep and greyish fog, even darkening the space usually light a voice resounded.

"Leo, can I ask you a little favor… ?" Pink and soft lips parted, letting out a plea, trembling chin as wet eyes were staring from afar, making the sounds that formed every word hard to understand. "You are the only one who can help me." The plea turned into a confession, shining esmerald orbs down like some of the several curls surrounding her round face.

Although the greyish fog started clearing gaining a less solid and dark form, to focus his total attention was hard. Tiredness and frustration were feeding the thick layer of air hidding the light and the warm feelings.

Letting her forehead frown devoid of wrinkles under her a few strands of her twisted hair, protected by boots made with sturdy leather painted in ruby tone with gold edges and laces, one after the other one, they advanced across the long carpet, emitting a little snarl. Pale hands above her heart under her chest closed around a little and thin object, similar a coin but with another kind of value.

A deep sigh escaped from his fleshy and clear brown lips as his eyes shoved from the papers in the middle of the dark wooden and large surface. The fine lines on white background however persisted in his retina, creating in movement the clear vision of an object followed by an intention in fact, terrifying. The acute but soft voice, in some words remarkable shrill, not enough masculine to come from a man echoing was quite creepy too, pleased in explain every draft.

"Leo, please, simply tell me everything will be ok. " With effort, clearer voice sprung from her throat. Eyelids covering her greenish eyes, more words were spread. "Or promise me you will be there to guide me when I turn myself into a weapon… " Teeth collided when her jaw tensed holding back a sob but lifting her whole head, provoking all her curls moved back, showing her earrings, two intense reddish gems incrusted in a gold figure, those pinkish and glossy lips of her curved up. "Because even weapons need someone to use them properly… " Silent tears started falling as her nose sniffed, pressing her lips, about to dye with her own blood´s color, irregular breathing.

Raising one of his golden blond eyebrows, highlighting surrounded by the strong chocolate tone of his skin, fixing his eyes olivine colored, one big and warm hand placed boldly on her face, feeling the delicate texture of her also warm skin, holding it between his dark fingers careful and caring, moving the thumb to wipe those thin drops, hot as lava but crystal as water, his tired but compassionate voice sounded.

"I promise, Terra but… Not as your owner, as your friend… But you will have to forgive me for letting it happen. Would you?"

Aquamarine iris opened widely, confusion filling their radiance but welcoming arms covered in long ruby reddish sleeves and golden patterns of flowers wrapped his well worked body under the green fabrics of his uniform.

"Always!" Tone of voice achieving a singsong strenght, ringing like bells of silver and gold. "There will be nothing you do that will hurt me."

General Leo´s face saddened as his eyes posed again in the papers his pen had traced his name with black ink in a quick but heavy movement. Feeling at the tender grip of her head the softness of her long and wild blond curls. Now being He the one wanting to cry when She left him alone in his deep fog of thoughts again.

**MARYXULA**

**Like I had that little evilish idea where Leo as worker in the human resources in the military forces He was in my headcanon had to approve Terra´s 'experiment' ewe (One of the problems of rise in rank) **

**She would be twelve when all the crap started and fiveteen when the Slave crown was placed in her head, totally operative. Sometimes I like thinking She was informed about the process and convinced by Kefka to accept it (of course using sweet manipulation) **

**Somehow, Leo says something about her tragic past or being used by the empire and feeling sad so thinking about it, I found it possible He knew something, of course It´s very ambigous and the way Terra shares her thoughts and wishes of knowing love makes me imagining them like a little girl and the person She used to talk about those things, things She couldn´t talk with Kefka without getting him upset n_nU **


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR´S NOTE:**

Any FF Character belongs to me, They are an exclusive creation of Square-Enix (Squaresoft) and respective collaborators

Pre-canon

**FanFic FFVI (ONESHOT) Toy soldier**

*** Terra Branford III ***

At first it was a bit annoying with all the people fixing their eyes on the thin device over her forehead instead of focusing in some part of her face like her eyes.

So there was no way to downplay the object as Kefka had recommended.

But over time plus an extra effort She had come to see it like an accessory more. Of course, even though its coloration in gold, It wasn´t the most beautiful jewel but consider it as such familiar and pretty thing had softened the shock caused.

However Kefka said It wasn´t a gift from him but from The Empire.

Only between her and the mirror's reflection It was represented a silent grief. Deep down She felt it like a reminder of something done wrong or the signal of an absolute distrust toward her and that was really painful.

**MARYXULA**

**Short but intense, I hope n_nU **

**I try to explore more possibilities than Terra acting like a robot with the Slave Crown on n_nU Because well, the brain is a thing very complex and If She had a few memories with the Slave Crown already placed on her head that makes me think not all herself was... Desconnected? But She could act freely neither. **

**Ohh about Kefka, well, I like thinking He control her because the Slave Crown was something He worked on and knows how to use it properly like my idea, my responsability but was Gestahl who ordered its creation ewe (Because in my headcanons are rules and assemblies and all that stuff)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR´S NOTE:**

Any character from FF Saga is mine, they are an exclusive creation of Square-Enix (Squaresoft) and its respective collaborators

Little CelesTina thing following the prompts I found and I liked e_e

**FanFic FFVI**

*** Celes Chere III ***

Sincerely, There was a time Celes ignored the reason why She felt so attached to the cadet Branford.

Maybe at first Celes´s need to act on her marked values urged her to protect her. The fragile and petite girl always seemed so surrounded by injustice and injustice was something Celes Chere couldn´t bear. Although false, learned or synthesized, the sense of justice was all that gave her a sense of humanity. Often her inability to empathize with other people made her an unbearable person. Almost was able to share a real feeling with someone. Celes could only feel comfortable in areas such as the laboratory or the field.

Sometimes She had looked at her companion with anger because Terra Branford had a sensitivity and empathy so immediate and intense with every living thing. Curious detail was that instead Terra dreamed to be just as perfect as She was because Celes was due to her emotional neutrality able to do any activity without problem, without failure almost like an automaton. Celes just felt like laughing every time Terra said it after winning the confidence enough to talk to her about her feelings. then She sighed.

"See? Instead of consoling you, your, this makes me laugh, being perfect is more a curse than a gift…" It was all Celes could say in order to apologize following her role of decent person. She saw her companion shrink herself while wrinkled her forehead and that was all.

"It doesn´t matter… If I can´t be as good as you are, at least I´m glad to have you at my side because you can help me to improve." The cadet Branford always added recovering a smile feeling like hugging Celes despite her distant reactions.

It were moments like that Celes wanted to be like her but She never had communicated it with the same ease which Terra shared her impressions and feelings but She was grateful that Terra had never sought explanations like Dr Cid didn´t ask her neither.

Little by little Celes understood that She really wanted to do good things for Terra without need of pretending and that was the most important discovery in her young life. That way the need turned also into a enjoyment.

**MARYXULA**

**I love the idea of Celes and Terra being trained together as I tried to show in another story because They could spend together sometime *w* **

**Besides trying to show that relationship of rivalty turning into friendship LOL Like If really the petite and many times clumsy Terra could make Celes´s icy heart melt ewe ****They could understand each other better than the rest of soldiers or ladies of her age and as much as Celes with Terra´s bond grew when Terra She really would want to protect her like a little sister, starting to despise Kefka and untrust him more and more... **

**And somehow the idea of Terra making her see that not all is the same for both in The Empire as It should is great to explore too even being both trained and doctrinated in a similar way. **


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR´S NOTE:**

Any FF saga character belongs to me, They are an exclusive creation of Square-Enix (Squaresoft) and respective collaborators

Story told in third person

Rated K+ (In general)

**FanFic (ONESHOT) FFVI Toy soldier**

*** Kefka Palazzo IV ***

Not only was his mind. It was his whole body but the reasons weren´t that extraordinary as the population could think.

There was an explanation and the persistent Cid Del Norte Márquez would find it. His motivation was not only in an attempt to silent the big amount of rumours and incongruous stories flowing everywhere. It wasn´t right send the subject to the world in his state once the infusions injections finished. The younger Cristophe seemed to be right. A little of humanity with Kefka Palazzo.

His whole body was changed, his mind just snapped during the process unable to adapt itself emerging a long time forgotten or ignored conflict in the young man. Working with that first assumption was reasonable. His nightmares in science´s eyes proved it, nothing to do with the so discussed theory of The Espers´s influence. Even trying to believe some points of the theory, the blond soldier never mentioned the sound of distinguishable voices, much less the perception of entities, before He refused talk more about the issue, Kefka described it as the most unpleasant type of noises causing strong headaches every time He was in the laboratory. The red-haired leader and member of The Empire´s scientific society known as Dr Cid had read carefully inside his calm and silent office his words, one by one and not satisfied with it had also asked for assessment from different but great masters in several areas of the modern psychiatry.

Of course that was Cid´s version. He, the subject had his own ideas and assumptions, too complex and beautiful to be shared with a group of intellectuals looking down at him because He accepted something that turning him into something... Out of the ordinary. No, no, no, He felt tired of talking for them but If the dark skinned soldier wondered about him, He felt like doing the effort. In his eyes of wild and deep color exactly as the ground, Kefka liked appreciating shy fascination plus his silent attention, also shining lit by contained horror holding him, feeling his skin burn in rage and despair.

"Leo... " He pronounced the short apellation of his name, bringing a second chance to a relationship destined to tragedy, every syllable caressing his tongue as his clear eyes looked straight into the Brown ones. "Nothing in this world can improve is there isn´t a change... They should know it, They always though I needed to improve." And cocking his head in a slow movement He tried to dedícate him a smile although It didn´t come as elegant and lovely as He wanted. Curve too wide or jaw too tense when his teeth were uncovered. However, the other nodded smiling.

But following their rules and playing the game of madness was easier and comfortable than defend his ideas, ideas only twisted as time passed by. In old notebooks of dark leather and yellowish pieces of paper they were saved, waiting to be found by someone worthy or gaining dust in a corner with some books long time read and enjoyed inside a wooden commode or desk in his bedroom. Very deep inside, that insanity everybody talked about would give him the freedom He had never had since... He was so little He couldn´t remember.

Reason Kefka not even blinked in shock when He was told the side-effects in his case couldn´t be treated or palliated. Unable to control a laughter, the man of small and Slim complexión dressed in garments of vivid tones of red gracefully sat down in the provided seat after breaking the silent with his acute and grisly cackle shrugged fixing his icy blue eyes in the scientist. With his face exquisitely painted, the little round gems falling over his tied Golden blond hair of the same color his lips and eyelid had and his screechy tone of voice Cid needed strength to convince himself that individual was Kefka, the boy He promised a high Rank between the troops.

"Ohhh, dear, why the sad face? We both knew He never was that stable, He just was the nice face of the monster. This is how I am now, the result of magic flowing in an human body." Closing his eyes and inspiring the air around him, always slightly charged by his power, He added. "And It has never felt better." Bursting in a new laughter. The red-haired man sitting in front of him grateful to have the big space the wooden table ocuppied as barrer couldn´t feel more defeated. In fact, none of science or philosophy couldn´t do something to repair the consecuences. Sighing He hoped his next attempt wouldn´t fail.

So Celes´s body changed but her mind adapted itself with extra care and help silencing the rumours and Cid felt again motivated. Science could never disappoint him and the men working in its name.

**MARYXULA**

**I´m totally amazed by medicine and psychiatry in XIX-XX Century so is the influence I´m taking for mostly of my development in that aspect of the story and game since my setting is more victorian or that I try It seem n_nU I also like mixing it with some mistical and philosophical touches because sincerely The Espers and The Warring Triad deserved it and that period of time people was also quite fascinated or interested in supernatural stuff so I tried to show briefly the possible polemic that something like Magitek infusion could provoke between those different circles in High society ewe Here Kefka is like I imagine Ancient Magi people were, still human but with the same magic that Espers received from the Goddesses. I loved the idea of Kefka finding the process like a transformation because well, during the game He goes changing too, getting stronger and finally turning into a god and It´s cool, seriously. **

**Sorry not sorry in my headcanons I like Leo being the Thamasan or having some thamasan blood TwT He´s kinda religious, I guess... **

**My english isn´t a great thing but I hope you can understand it more and less n_nU**


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR´S NOTE:**

Any Final Fantasy VI character belongs to me, They are an exclusive creation of Square-Enix (Squaresoft) and respective collaborators

Only OCs are mine n_nU

Story written in third person

Implied LeoxKefka

****FanFic FFVI (ONESHOT) FFVI Toy Soldier****

***** General Leo IV *****

It´s hard to believe this still happens to him.

Sat down a upholstered seat in front of him is a young lady. Tanned skin, bright and big garnet orbs accompaning a nervious smile, covered flush merely because of her skin´s tone.

Too good to believe Leo thinks as He takes a sit. His wide and almost silly smile can betray him so He tries to soften it. The solid square surface that part them is great to lean his elbows adopting a pose that indicate attention with his chin resting above his two hands closed. If what the letter said was true, this lovely lady had something very important to tell him.

Brown eyes closed and taking a deep breath, just the way She has practiced She prepares herself to talk. General Leo is much handsome at that distance than He already is contemplated from her corner. She needs extra strength to focus in her role of extortionist but her own feelings plays against her.

"Was She beautiful?"

The dark skinned soldier raises one thick eyebrow. A soft exclamation of confusion comes out, Taking off his kissable lips.

"Your lover… The lady you had sex with the other night." The brunette clarified, wrinkled forehead and smile fading as her words formed carefully. "I heard you both while I was getting closer your office." She continues explaining, disappointment covered her desillusion in her voice´s tone.

Leo lisens to her in silent, unable to open his mouth. Confusion turning into something worse trying to find sense to that information, looking down slowly, feeling the embarrassment manifest in his face, much darker than the young woman´s one.

"That was a terrible accident… " He manages to find a few words in his defense, closing his eyes of greenish brown color. So beautiful, so wild. It´s better and safer than admitting He liked being seduced by a man, no, not even a common man like the other soldiers, He was falling hard for Kefka, the eccentric mage of The Empire.

"Oh… But that doesn´t answer my question. Was She beautiful, more beautiful than me?" Some relief fills his voice now although the insecurity remains.

Her thin eyebrows bent and a little smile crossing her round face about to disappear again. Long fingers bending against her skirt of sober green. Lifting his head and looking straight again, General Leo seems to understand what is behind the whole meeting but this secretary doesn´t look mischievous, perhaps in love.

"We could say a different kind of beauty… Not less as you are though." He finally decides to comfort her although He is aware of what He can provoke If Kefka discover their meeting or the letter. She blushed sweetly, looking away and He for a fleeting moment wishes He could correspond her shy, surely naive love. "And I would like to know more about you but never beyond as a friend."

It depend on her what to do with their little secret. He will destroy the letter in order to protect her instead of protecting his own honor. Thinking about it, He has never feel afraid of the smaller man, He tends to be careful, to solve the problem when is tiny and easy.

They enjoy in silent their coffee, thinking about each other´s words. Very in the deep She knew It couldn´t be, whatever the reason. He is a general and She´s one of many maids, not even a real secretary. Being honest She thinks while the warm liquid falls down her throat in every sip It´s more than She expected to achieve besides She wasn´t sure of wanting to force the relationship as It was suggested by one of her friends and accomplices. Licking her lips and leaving the cup made of elegant porcelain, the young lady nods and being born a new vibrant smile followed by a new spark of light in her eyes She accepts the offering of friendship. Her lips would be closed.

In fact, It was too good to be possible but the idea of still finding ladies interested in him makes him quite happy.

**MARYXULA**

**Since I started my RP blog with Leo, I´m really trying to write more centered stories with him... This idea came during a RP thread XDU I also love the idea of Kefka being confused by a woman, truly, specially because of his unusual acute voice in this case besides everybody has that idea of him being heterosexual that really suits him and I like playing sometimes ewe Both Kefka and Leo surely had their fans, They are very charismatic soldiers so the idea isn´t so weird... Finishing in friendship because well, Leo feeling something for Kefka that even troubles himself is delightful. Not much to comment, sorry n_nU **


	15. Chapter 15

****AUTHOR´S NOTE:****

FFVI Characters are an exclusive creation of Square-Enix (Squaresoft) and respective collaborators

A little of Kefutina ewe

Rated K+ (In general)

****FanFic FFVI (ONESHOT) Toy soldier****

***** Terra Branford IV *****

__First of all, focus yourself, you know you can do it__

With her eyes closed and sharpening her ear, the close and warm breath that stiffen her whole body was ignored all the possible. Breathing in and out the necessary air around them, She just had to let the heat itself increased, feeling her own skin blazed up in the higher point, finding the words to be hummed in her mouth, such lovely sound as her closed hands loosened the pressure manifesting in a cloud of burning smoke. Her lips curved subtly feeling proud of herself.

__Now look at your target, the rest does not exist__

slowly opening her eyes of beautiful aguamarine hue, in such state of concentration, as two arrows, They fixed in one concise point despite the difficulty. Countless individuals attired by garments of vivid colors and bright golden figures sewn by hand or endless flags with similar colors through that area. Palms of her pale hands smarting, holding back her fire. Insecurity emerging slowly, silently inside her head. Taking a deep breath She forced herself to remain calm. That was nothing in comparation with battle!

__Whatever happens, take a deep breath and not lose control__

She let out some of that retained breath, sea color orbs glowed with gratitude when the crowd dissipated making visible the target.

__Fire come to me, I command you!__

Clear and melodious voice sprouted from her throat, secure and surprisingly fiercy for his delight as her hands shook in a quick movement. Both eyebrow frowned, in a forward stance. Bursts of unbearable heat enveloped the quiet victim turning into violent flames. The forceful music and the cries of the before happy and amused people would resound in her ears even away of one of the main streets. Still feeling her feet under her elegant of reddish leather rhythmically stepping the solid stones of clear reddish tone, somehow She felt numb, dazed, unable to find stability after her triumph. Blinking many times, placing a hand over his pressed lips She had seen that person fall squirming like a straw doll prisoner of her fire but for some reason, It had felt so irreal.

The shock was mixed with the perception altered by magic, It must be that. She was half human after all. She would learn to cope with it as She achieved not to faint.

The touch of his icy still pleasant skin was smooth as marble, lost in her own thoughts and assumptions about herself She didn´t realize her body was falling until his hands returned her to reality. Strong and cold, only getle for her as his words, marking the distance others couldn´t decipher in his eyes. Those eyes of him that contemplated her thunderstruck, unbelieved of her display of clumsiness. Letting a soft giggle escape from his thin and red lips, He wanted to play it down, moving some golden curls away her round face, dying of sweet pinkish color alike her nails.

"Ohh my poor and clumsy doll, what is wrong with you now?"

Her shoulder shrugged as her arms crossed, total stability recovered, greenish eyes meeting blue ones.

"So… Try to not fall my dear, I can´t stop to pick you up at every step… " His voice tried to show bossy yet every word came out pretty playful, The young lady´s voice finished the sentence for both:

"Although I love picking you up like a doll."

After a laughter that would make the rest of people tremble, quite smug, quite naughty lifting one of his blond eyebrows while circling her waist his response was:

"Sure, my dear dear Terra, because you are my doll. "

Letting a new and wider smile crossing her face of childish traits, in a graceful movement She faced the harlequinade mage and narrowing her eyes, unable to get upset or even a little angry, arms covering his white neck used her voice to make a little demand.

"And now this doll wants a small reward for her obedence today."

Pressing her curved and stylished figure against his provocative, closing eyes and joining lips forming a perfect O hinting a kiss. Aware of its value as the powerful drug It was for her, only thing destroying her morals and principles, only thing that got them closer each other awakening sensations similar the sensations the violence and magic enlivened on him. The giggle changed, not laughter was emitted but a eerie kind of snicker, perhaps shame colored his pale cheek under the white layer of make-up, whatever the agreement must be closed.

__Well, enjoy it, you have earned it__

****MARYXULA ****

****I like thinking Terra (in that time so pre-canon and pre-slave crown) would have done everything for making Kefka happy and He as the little twisted harlequin He is would granted her what She was always looking for, specially coming from him. Displays of love, even little ones. ****

****Also one of the headcanons for them I have is the one showing them as a couple of trouble-makers being Kefka the boss and Terra the minion or better said, the accomplice ewe Growing and developing inside a mix of excitement and guilt... Because even letting the other trick her, She knew that wasn´t good but achieving it made her feel proud (controlling her magic even for evil porpuses) ****

****Because as She is for Kefka something close enough a weakness, Kefka once was her everything, more than a tutor like could have been Cid or a friend/brother like was Leo or Celes but ironically neither a father. An equal If Kefka would be so arrogant and narcissistic, always wanting to be above every one even his precious doll of fire n_nU ****


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR´S NOTE:**

FFVI Characters are an exclusive creation of Square-Enix (Squaresoft) and respective collaborators

Rated K+ (In general)

**FanFic FFVI (ONESHOT) Toy Soldier**

*** Celes Chere IV ***

It was a simple demonstration but that young Celes couldn´t help but feel as excited as fascinated standing up in her small piece of space. Her long and blond hair of pale radiance under the distant sun above her head tamed in a bun in the middle of it plus her slim body owner of an unnatural paleness covered by the tight fabric of her greenish battlesuit like the rest of her male companions, She contemplated in absolute silence the movements of both soldiers, one of them the instructor of her group, still too inexperienced to be commanded by the other one, well known among the rows and highly appreciated in The Empire army.

__It´s Leo Cristophe__

Her sapphire colored eyes shining as her lips parted and moved without emit sound. Hands behind her back unconsciously being placed on her chest and a small smile lighting her beautiful face following the direction the well built body of the brown soldier marked, surprisingly agile and even fast. Her heart rushing when the other was close to hurt him. Saliva accumulating in her throat and air contained in her lungs.

__And He´s even better than our teacher__

No need to say the future magitek knight was the one slapping harder until her clear hands hurt once the demonstration finished and the instructor demanded an applause being the first one in produce it with his gloved hands. Leo closed his greenish eyes a moment, his jaw tensing in an attempt to keep serene, probably a blush gave extra color his dark cheeks. For Celes was difficult to see a soldier of his rank acting that way like her partners. In general, as higher the rank, more cretin the soldier became. However what intrigued her the most was his weapon. Deep blue eyes fixing in it, She felt it, She felt the impulse of approaching to look the elongated object better but shaking her head, deep breathing the blonde saludated as a sign of respect and goodbye, leaving the vast quad following the line with the other cadets although She couldn´t get out of her mind Leo and his unusual sword.

__And how is possible He has an sword like that?__

In silence, closing her eyes and bending the two lines above them, Celes focused her mind in reliving the picture of the sword. She tried hard to represent it in a white piece of paper by memory before entering in The Imperial Library with the purpose of confirming a worry. The young soldier huffed every time She opened her eyes and continued delinating the figure. Not that She wasn´t able to draw but She was accustomed to do it with a clear picture as reference beside the white space on the dark wooden table. The fingers tracing affectionately a strand of hair of the close ones to her face provoked her whole body tensed, stopping the activity, her breath getting colder as a subtle display of her discomfort If her assumption was correct. There was just one person who often touched so deliberately her hair that way. The kisses were a mere addition to annoy her more. Fortunately for the old scientist, She smiled relaxing again finally eyeing the short man. Cid knew how to draw her attention, of course, with bad intention.

"Dr. Cid!" Her lips parted and an exclamation escaped. Inside the Castle was the most appropiate way to call him.

The chubby man nodded and excused himself:

"Oh, I´m sorry my child but you were so concentrated… " He kissed her forehead again, the thick hair of his mustache made her giggle a bit. "I'm leaving, only coming for a little something." And after opening the first drawer of the compact desk with the flat object between his fingers, Cid moved away, closing it again.

The blonde sighed and kept giving the sword a more difinite form, adding some shadows with the piece of charcoal, impregnating her pale and long fingers of dark dust. Once finished, the artist didn´t feel very satisfied with the result but folding the paper and putting it in a pocket of her greenish jacket composing her uniform, She left the office. Checking every tool used was in its place. Cid was very demanding with the treatment of his things.

The silence in the large room used to overwhelm any Young visitor their previous entry. Miss Chere was not an exception, being the sound of her boots of black leather the one resounding at every step, silenced by the reddish fabric of a carpet ornated by Golden figures sewn by hand, approaching to one of the many tables. Soon one attendant seeing her sitting down would come and offer her guidance. Both hands intertwined by her elongated and boney fingers as her lips moved, commisures arched and enlarged eyes because of the big cristals of her glasses illuminated during the time It took express the complete and mandatory monologue. Celes, paciently lisening to the kind woman, nodding and not losing her smile, arms resting and hands resting on the smooth Surface.

"Thank you." She thanked, blinking when finally the attendant was silent. Without losing more time, Celes was kind of clear and direct taking out the saved drawing as It was slicked before share it with her. "Look, I would like to find any book related with ancient swords If It´s possible." However, her beautiful voice did not rise excessively.

Getting the picture closer to her face and adjusting her glasses, the woman let a small exclamation come out her mouth in fascination and then replied, tilting a little her head:

"I will see what We have, dear."

Celes couldn´t help but feel a shiver, a reaction that always drew her attention and turned into unexpected but pleasant surprise. He was also able to make her numb body tremble and mostly of time He didn´t even need a finger, his voice was enough to alterate her. Shaking her head several times, the future magitek knight managed to recover some calm. There were just words, common words. Her icy blue eyes fixed in the distant figure moving away in a searching of the material asked. Celes had to blink again in desbelief, contemplating the amount of tomes left in front of her. Sincerely, She not even thought She would find at least one.

"These are the ones We have. I hope one of them can help you." The attendant commented with a proud smile this time. "And please, treat them with careful, They are quite old..." She added, forehead wrinkling and one hand placed above her chest. Celes nodded energetic.

In fact, holding one of them between her clear and firm fingers, the blonde could check by herself it fragility, specially turning every page of such thin and dark yellowish paper similar weak lamellas grouped by simple cords untertwined and laced by skilled hands. Celes´s eyes shone imagining the process of bookbinding. Deep breathing, the girl with pale blond hair now only grabbed by a golden and blue barrette of rectangular form tried focusing in the blurred elements drawn following incomprehensible symbols and small letters. Narrowing her eyes, She peered every detail with effort and as deeper She went in every page, more familiar She felt with every design exposed. All She could have clear was a few patterns being repeated in different pages, nothing more. Frustration increased during the examination of the next book, some pages broken or lost. Her curved up lips now curved down showing her disappointment and tiredness. Closing the last one slowly and worried not to damage it, She left it on the line next to the lamp. Celes felt defeated at every step She gave to leave the immense room, breaking the drawing until there were no more than tiny fragments of it.

_I wish I could understand the ancient lenguage of The Magi like Terra does_

So irate the pale blonde was through the corridors toward the elevator that collided with the most unexpected person. Fast, his big and warm hand grabbed one of her arms preventing the embarrassing fall. It felt slightly similar the touch from Terra´s fingertips but the texture was too hard and the thickness of every finger was different. Celes decided to raise her head, meeting with Leo´s deep glaze. The world surrounding them seemed to fade like in a dream. Her mouth opening, a shy smile about to spread, her free hand pulling away a strand of silver hair showing her right ear and the earring proving a small sign of coquetry. She pressed her lips before finding the proper words to adress to Leo.

"Mister, I would like you to... "

But a voice interrumpted her, breaking the oniric moment, forcing both Young lady and dark skinned man to look toward its direction.

_when The Devil talks, everybody must focus their attention to him_

Celes couldn´t help but think, facial expression changing in a twinkling of an eye. Posing both hands on her waist.

"You and I have a very important thing to talk about and you... Shouldn´t you be attending class?" Twiated lips pointed in their eternal and large smile traced by the bloody colored pigment on the white surface his face was. Clearly a mask carefully made with some kind of paint and subtle touch of pinkish powder to mark out his cheeks under his Sharp eyes, two cristal orbs always staring like those dolls had.

"Yes... I should... " The girl acknowledged frowning in a sigh contemplating Kefka´s traits, trying to distinguish them among the painting of several colors and forms.

"So? Say goodbye Leo and return immediately with your group." The small man suggested, his arched eybrow descending regaining the same position the other one. Celes nodded and obeyed, anyways It was better asking such things without Kefka that closer. Cerulean eyes focused in Leo´s again who said, wrinkled forehead and adding a hand on her shoulder:

"Whatever you feel you want to tell me, you only have to come into my office this noon, understood?"

Her next nod was earger even regaining her smile as She saludated and turning herself in a graceful movement, walked away. Not all was lost, She had to wait. Celes clung to his words, her heart beating excited again.

Breathing in and out a few times in front of the door of polished wood, Celes was ready to announce her presence, making the knob turn between her cold fingers, opening the door slowly. The weak sound her ears perceived gaining strength filling the whole room with a exquisite melody. Chords from invisible strings ripped delicately wrapping the calm soldier immersed in his endlessly and surely boring task, repetitive checking of information and documents. The Young lady came in cautious, aware of the pair of eyes following her movements. Generally She did not normally appear in any office if She was not called by that superior so thet was the first time She was there by her own decision although the idea of going too far was a constant concern in her short life. Leo´s warm smile even brief encouraged her who before taking a seat, saludated in the half way. A soft laugh escaped from the dark skinned man eyeing her, She made it seem more than a mechanical act. Straightened back, both feet together and one hand touching the forehead, straight with the wrist slightly bent. He copied the action as He had learned finally leaving the papers aside in the immersity of the wooden table. Elbows leaned on it and his dark hands entwined, He started the conversation:

"Well, what did you want to tell me this morning?"

Judging his voice, Cristophe seemed quite accustomed to hear Young soldiers sharing their problems. Celes sighed, unsure of sharing the whole issue. It was too personal. By the moment the only person knowing it was Cid but the good scientist belittled it and Celes tried convencing herself He was right and every detail in her dreams was creation of her active imagination. She wouldn´t be able to stand this particular soldier would laugh at her. Whatever, the blonde responded frank:

"I have never seen one sword like yours Mister and Íf you let me, I would like to know more about it."

A blush colored her pale skin, maintaining eye contact, her thin eyebrows being slightly bent. Leo couldn´t hide his surprise so one blond eyebrow lifted before He parted his fingers and not losing his charm said:

"Sure... Even I can show it to you."

Sapphire orbs shone accompanied by a wide smile tugging her lips as She begged:

"Yes, please."

The Young lady felt astonished by the weight of the metal the elongated blade was wrought resting on her lap, both legs together. Narrowing her eyes and touching the shining surface, Celes could notice some figures engraved, ancient lines traced long time ago which started emitting a bluish glow under her fingertips making the touched figure remarkable seeable and the whole metal colder. Leo contemplated the event as amazed as Celes, kneeling beside her and swolling saliva, He never saw it acting that way but It seemed her mother didn´t lie when She assured him that was not a common weapon. For Celes the most overwhelming fact was the sword didn´t freeze like other swords She had tried using.

"I knew this sword was different, almost a familiar relic in words of my mother but... It´s like... Like If..." The soldier of ebony skin under the Green uniform wanted to tell although the mere idea of being a magical object or reacting to magic was quite shocking. He had used that sword since He started his oficial service believing It was simply an ancient sword or a sword used by some ancestor but the possible combination with magic was too much for him.

Celes nodded. She had few many weapons like Leo´s sword so It had sense. A realization hit her head like a small but solid Stone.

"Can you imagine what I could do with a weapon like this? I would be able to be a soldier like the rest... "

The tall soldier looked at her with his forehead wrinkled. In fact She had proven not going insane in any moment of her life under investigation and there was the possibility of learning to focus her power to the sword like the ancient Magi used to do, perhaps She should give it a try. Of course, there was a difference between those ones who created the sword and her. The simbols were ancient pieces of a mechanism only They understood.

**MARYXULA **

**Inspired mostly by Runicmagitek and ValkyrieCeles *****u***

**My first thing between Leo and Celes who I like shipping as friends and comrades, both united by their likes and sense of honor or justice n_nU The idea of Leo teaching Celes magic or anything related with magic (even in the case of being able to use magic) is awesome but I preferred imagining him training Celes in the use of sword or self defense since He´s kind of against human using magic despite It could be a good thing and not everybody is Kefka XDU **

**So thinking about Celes´s title as Runic Knight and the probability of finding her using rune swords (?) I had this idea with them and exploring the concept of rune swords imagining them as very rare and ancient weapons used by the first Magi combining magic with weapon as a way to control and improve their fight... Ironically Celts used to predict events n_nU **

**I don´t know but It could work with Celes who always needed amounts of concentration to not freeze things or people being the only weapon She could use. Going further, maybe Kefka´s dagger was made in Thamasa or by Thamasans backsmiths too e_e (Or Terra´s sword) Celes is like an Ice Queen in my headcanon like very psychopathic but with good heart, finding a little strange people touch her when her skin is that cold and hotness hurt her n_nU I wanted her to be the opposite Terra was in my headcanon, also always in her place and talented but suffering similar visions or dreams that Kefka... Espers´s influence. **

**Oh, Leo has that wonder because her mother is Thamasan in my headcanon... It was an object giving to his father when They got married**


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR´S NOTE:**

FFVI Characters are an exclusive creation of Square-Enix (Squaresoft) and respective collaborators

Little something I wrote taking advantage of Kefka´s birthday XDU

Rated K+ (In general)

**FanFic FFVI (ONESHOT) Toy Soldier**

*** Kefka Palazzo V ***

I always hear their voices, always from far corners, difficult to understand but persistent, even If they are very annoying, all I do is ignore them because are so irrevelant, meaningless for me. Once the door is closed behind me the murmurs are also behind, so that only my steps echo walking in such big room while I approach him. The sharp tone of his uniform seems to come alive in every move He makes like a crimson river and It hipnotize me. Which is why I like this type of material but before his scrutineers and old eyes I realize I can´t allow myself to recreate with anything. Neither the resplendor that create the weak rays of the sun behind the large windows that surround us on the golden badge hooked on his chest. I huff and feign interest when He starts talking.

"Congratulations, Kefka Palazzo." These are the words that The old and grumpy Emperor gave me showing a pride I can´t understand but I must share. Referring to me with my full name, something He rarely does. I know why He does it, I don´t need to lisent to those murmurs out and inside my head, I´m a precious piece because I do what He wants however I just do it for myself, for my own reasons even If these reasons have lost part of their previous meaning. "This is for you, for another year at the serve of The Empire."

My eyes are opened thanks the intense glare of the molten gold just as soon the dagger of medium size is disclosed. Although I smile and making another great effort I appreciate the gift and honor that entails, I´m only able to think of how funny it would be to behead his throat with it. Without a word, I put it in the only place I can resulting be under the colorful hankies covering my waist and turning around I leave him in the immensity of his great office. All the red and Gold colors dissipate too.

**MARYXULA**

**I didn´t remember this one was written in first person but yep, sometimes It happens n_nU **

**I just had the random idea of Gestahl giving the soldiers He trusts the most something such as a dagger for every year of loyalty and their service and Kefka struggling himself to show gratitude when He hates the man with all his soul... **

**Another of my favourite but old and tiny stories n_nU**


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHOR´S NOTE:**

FFVI Characters are an exclusive creation of Square-Enix (Squaresoft) and respective collaborators

Little thing I wrote in first person n_nU Implicit LeoxKefka

Rated K+ (In general)

**FanFic FFVI (ONESHOT) Toy soldier**

*** General Leo V ***

He looks at me with his quiet smile and a raised blond eyebrow. He has left the papers He seemed to be revising and now has his chin resting on his knuckles. Because I don´t see it as a hostile signal I sit down in front of him taking advantage of the opportunity afforded. I guess the fact of being the first cadet who speaks directly at his face amuses him. I feel victorious but I still don´t understand the consequences of my act. I only think He´s alone and that saddens me.

**MARYXULA **

**There isn´t too much to comment about this. I liked the idea of Leo wanting to be friend with Kefka as an act proving his naive and compassionate nature. Sadly as years pass by Leo would learn so many lessons in relation with Kefka´s nature... It´s cute because He´s like eleven or so and Kefka is sixteen or seventeen XDU **


	19. Chapter 19

**AUTHOR´S NOTES:**

FFVI Characters are an exclusive creation of Square-Enix (Squaresoft) and Yoshitaka Amano

Story told in first person

Rated K+ (In general)

**FanFic (ONESHOT) FFVI Toy Soldier**

*** Terra Branford V * **

This isn´t like I expected It to be when I woke up in the Infirmary facing my own image in the mirror.

I can perceive something wet touching my skin. It´s a tear falling down my face or that is what my eyes are seeing in the reflecting Surface the mirror is placed in front of me. The need of feel the thin streak of wáter in my fingertip increases but all I achieve is a huff of air coming out from my half opened mouth as my eyes seems to widen. The softness of the cloth soothes my anxiety. Kefka is being exaggeratedly careful wiping the tear, He doesn´t want to spoil the make-up previously applied on my face. His attention and patience is much more terrifying than any of his outbursts of anger. I´m still not accustomed to this situation and makes me feel frustrated not being able to move my own body completely becoming in some kind of living doll, his living doll but at the end I give up, letting it be.

I know the reason, everybody knows. It is painfully visible on my forehead, nomatter If a few of thin locks of blond hair almost hide it sometimes. The pressure even subtle of the metal reminds me of this gadget or its warmth indicating It is working with the main reddish gem shining. Being imaginative, It really resembles a jewel. The polished metal was gold plated and then were added the gems but of course by its own It would have been half as effective. I´m sure They implanted something in me, perhaps in one of the many tests They always were doing to me and still today I don´t want to think about. After all I never were a common cadet. Much less a common human.

"Don´t do that, Tee, you knew as well as I this would happen sooner or later." His voice rings so close in my ears, low and unhurried, in an attempt of offering comfort.

And as always He´s right. Ten years to prepare Terra, ten years the creation of The Puppet Crown took in its creation Kefka always mentions. Proud impregnating his elevated voice in every word pronounced. Scientists estimated a longer period of time but given the fact already formed soldiers must be sent to different missions out of Vector, I find myself forced to use it now. There is a paper that should be signed by me but since I´m a minor, Kefka accepted the conditions marked in it for me. He is my mentor, He has power to do it.

My head descends in a slow motion, agreeing needless of words. It´s hard to describe it but a stream of energy can be felt every time a movement is done. My skin under the golden metal burning until the action is finished. Many curs of different length fall on my shoulders. In the next moment my head is up and my face is in front of the mirror anew. My heart beats faster, It only needs time to calm down and regain its normal rhythm. Being positive, at least this time I haven´t fainted. I don´t know exactly the reason but I tend to faint. Kefka always frowns and go to write it somewhere. Sometimes I think It would be easier If I were dead. Of course, that couldn´t be possible, the subject must be alive, every organ must be active. Specially the nervous system.

"But as I told you, I am the one able to move your strings now." This time his voice sounds theatrical and almost playful. Too illuminating.

Then I hear him giggling a little and I see his white hands closing above his mouth, lips colored of vivid red carmine. He is behind me or that shows me the Surface of crystal. I feel so tired I don´t try Rolling my eyes or clenching my teeth.

When his throat is cleared, his elongated fingers adorned by gilded circlets and Sharp nails of same tone his lips are introduce amongst my hair in order to grab a good amount of it and using a long ribbon separate it from my head leaving it hanging.

When this kind of private spectacle between us is finished is time to get up. All I can do is holding my breath and prey to not fall at every step. The complete action of walking is still being a challenging. Too much work for both the gadget in my head and me although Kefka can prove being truly patient moving with me while his hands grab my wrists with the same elegance and firmness than a dancer. The reward for such torment? Bearing jolt after jolt of energy, a few moments of calm when the reddish glow of the gem seems to decrease. The smell of fried flesh fills my nostrils, I know It´s mine under the hot metal.

However I still believe Kefka when He says that as time passes by things will get easier and It will feel like being inside a dream.

**MARYXULA**

**Well, there was time I wanted or I had planned to write something from Terra POV during the time She wore the Slave Crown taking into account the assumption somehow She´s aware of what is going on but She can´t act by herself (like happens in dreams or dissociations n_nU) **

**Kefka is kinda cute here in his own creepy way e_e I had also the idea the Slave Crown wasn´t mainly idea of Kefka but He took part in the creation. Leo was forced to agree with the Project and from the biginning Gestahl wanted her controlled no matter the way... **

**About the thing, I based on a few and creepy fanarts where Kefka is placing it on Terra but you know, the one here knowing exactly how it Works or should work is Kefka and other scientists n_nU Terra shares her assumptions but that´s all (She´s 16 aprox) **


	20. Chapter 20

**AUTHOR´S NOTES:**

FFVI Characters are an exclusive creation of Square-Enix (Squaresoft) and Yoshitaka Amano

Story told in first person

Rated K+ (In general)

**FanFic (ONESHOT) FFVI Toy Soldier**

*** Celes Chere V ***

Clearly, I am able to see the error in my action as Cid himself is placing around the open cut a bandage, soft and white covering the bleeding line. My teeth grit in the moment the fabric is pressed against it but It´s necessary in order to stop bleeding besides what worries me is his silence or the lack of eye contact. I know him since I have memory and He´s the most cheerful and talkative scientist you can find here, his character doesn´t match with what you can expect coming from the main leader of Vector´s scientific team. He must be very disappointed or sad.

"Cid... " I hear the sound of my own voice, low and trembling. When his greenish eyes raise I know perfectly what to say after. "... Sorry." And I wish I could add a promise but both of us know what at first was a little demonstration of humanity has become a dangerous need.

Only the vision of the reddish fluid sprouting gives me relief, at least its color is normal. The pain is not a big deal, I can bear the pain much better than any other soldier because my body works different than theirs, a frozen body doesn´t feel more than numbness. The cutting edge of the blade caresses my skin but all I feel is the object subtle pression in a blink of an eye.

A deep sigh came out first from his pale pinkish lips. My brow furrows contemplating his facial expression, as I grow up, I find harder to identify emotions in the people´s faces around me so I wait in silence, my eyes following the motion of his head as He places the rest of bendage on the table stretching his right arm. The other bent and his hand resting passive next to his left thigh. I sense soon both hands will entertwine occuping the small space between both thighs, common action before start speaking when He´s sitting in one of the stools this room has.

"Celes... This habit is gross... And I´m worried It could draw other future and dangerous behaviors." He said before starting explaining every one of his fears.

Lisening carefully I realized of the most painful truth involving the origin of my magical abilities and the real meaning of the countless tests I surpassed since I was a toddler. The importance of self-control and much more...

At the eyes of The Emperor I´m not different from Terra who has been all this time living and forming herself to be the most lethal weapon of The Empire. Kefka at least had the chance to think about it and chose by himself, none of us could. For a moment I feel deprived of oxygen, the calm breathing turning into a few quick gasps and I finally could give that feeling a name, It was my rage being contained against my chest as the air freeze. The pride disolved with that intense but brief pain in my lungs full of cold air.

"Besides I wouldn´t be able to bear again the lost of someone who is like my own blood for me!" He exclaimed startling me a little. Blinking, I feel totally lost, unable to find the part I started paying him attention engrossed in my own thoughts. "So please, If you feel this impuse again, tell me it. We will look for a solution together." Recoverin serenity, even wanting to show a smile, curving his lips a little, He added. Cold hands holding mine.

Unable to say a word, insecure of taking the responsibility that affirmation would bring me, I feel like shrugging and looking down...

**MARYXULA**

**At least I can say I tried! But I never feel very sure with Celes portray no matter what person I use n_nU Besides this is the first thing I write exploring this headcanon for Celes so... Glup! I don´t know why, perhaps because of the infusions with an Esper of Ice that I started imagining her like someone with something similar masochistic tendencies or someone who need pain to feel human n_nU (It must be hard feel your body cold, cold makes you lose sensibility) Because sometimes we identify ourselves with others because We have suffered something alike but when you can feel nothing how can you connect with others? Celes is a good girl in my headcanon but She has problems feeling physical or emotionally... Thanks the infusions *shrugs* **

**Hope you like it although I understand my meta is so complex sometimes n_nU **


End file.
